


To See You Smile

by tastielikecookiedough



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastielikecookiedough/pseuds/tastielikecookiedough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JaeJoong didn’t know when it happened, but somehow, Yunho’s smiles became the best part of his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You Smile

   JaeJoong didn’t know when it happened, but somehow, Yunho’s smiles became the best part of his day. Whether mischievous, hopeful, content or even sleepy, Yunho had the best smiles on this side of the planet. And, when they conquered the American people with their music, JJ knew they would be the best there too. So, he decided to make his Yunnie smile, be it from tickles or chick flicks after a rough day. JaeJoong would go to sleep knowing his best friend was smiling because of him. And all was good with the world.

   Then SM ruined everything. Gradually, Yunho’s smiles disappeared, and only the bad ones, the ones the younger man didn’t really like, stayed. And then Yunho began to disappear altogether, becoming quieter, softer and slower, almost as if he moved only what was required of him. And then JJ’s Yunnie really wasn’t there anymore, and the brunette knew he hadn’t been there way before he was taken away.

Days turned into weeks, turning into months, and Yunho still wasn’t there. And when the concerts began, it was almost as if he still wasn’t there. Not really. So time passed, arguments between the members and SM broke them all apart just a little bit further, and all JJ wanted was a smile, telling him everything would be okay. _They_ would be okay. And so he waited, calmly planning how to get back what was stolen from him.

   In the middle of a lawsuit that forbade them to see each other, in a small town whose name he didn’t recall, JJ stealthily left the band’s hotel, hand clenched around Yunho’s phone number. Calling from a payphone, the man pretended to be someone else and used their code to ask Yunho to meet him at the local park. He was scared, obviously, of being caught. He didn’t want to know what he would have to sacrifice next if SM ever found out, but he kind of didn’t care. To see his best friend again, JaeJoong would do anything; even wear the most ridiculous disguise ever: a red wig and a matching mustache.

    As he made his way through the park, looking for a secluded space, the brunette felt his heart beating louder, hands getting sweaty and pulse racing faster. He frowned. Was he really that scared of getting caught? A thought suddenly crossed his frantic mind, what if Yunho wouldn’t show up? What if the other man _couldn’t_ escape? What if they caught _him_? Trying to steady himself, JaeJoong took deep breaths as he hid behind a huge tree, perfect for their meeting. Soon though, he began to pace.

    The park wasn’t filled with people like it perhaps would be, on any other day. But this small town was brimming with fans, waiting in line for their concert the next night. The streets had been nearly empty, the stores closing earlier for lack of costumers and finally, as the day began to reach its end, the people left the park. But JJ waited, carefully hidden behind the tree, as he looked at the entrance of the park. A jolt was all the warning his body gave him before his mind realized what he was seeing.

    At the entrance stood a figure, tall but slightly hunched, as if the person was trying to hide themselves. They wore a cap, protecting their head even as the sun slowly went down, and round sunglasses hid their face. Looking around, their eyes caught sight of JaeJoong’s figure by the tree. For a few seconds they just stared, recognizing each other from even such a great distance. Then, in a hurry, Yunho approached the park’s giant tree.

    JaeJoong realized he wasn’t breathing when Yunho stopped right in front of him, making the younger man release his breath. Ignoring the other’s black wig and mustache, JJ launched at his best friend, hugging the man as if for the last time. Knowing who was keeping them apart, it might as well be. So they didn’t say anything, just content to be with each other again. But something was still missing. Finally, they let go enough to still be in each other’s arms but not as closely. JJ felt sad about it, but he couldn’t understand why. He was with his best friend, shouldn’t that be enough? Somehow he knew the answer was no. So he stepped a little closer, grabbed a little tighter. They had been like this before, when they could still see each other, be with each other without a “wall” separating them. When Yunho was Yunho and he still smiled.

    His thoughts were broken by the other’s soft voice. “What are you doing, JaeJoongie?” Yunho quietly asked, hands curling the fake red hair on the younger man’s nape. Somehow, though, JaeJoong still felt it wasn’t enough. He took another small step, slowly, as if he might scare his best friend. “Do you want to get in trouble?”

    Unable to stop himself, JJ took the final step towards Yunho. Now they were so close, JaeJoong could feel the older man’s warm breath on his face. His brain finally registered the question and, looking into his best friend’s eyes, JaeJoong frowned, honestly confused. “I just needed to see you smile.”

    And as _his_ Yunnie smiled at him, bright and intense and beautiful and just plain amazing, JJ couldn’t help but notice how those lips must be the best in the world too.

 

The End


End file.
